Jetzt siehst du mich
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Karena waktu sangat berharga dan kau dapat kehilangan nyawamu kapan saja, tatap mataku dan kau akan tahu seberapa aku mencintaimu. [#ArminCS05 Challenge entry] [WARNING : MANGA SPOILER. Chap 45-49.] [EruMin]


**Summary** : Karena waktu sangat berharga dan kau dapat kehilangan nyawamu kapan saja, tatap mataku dan kau akan tahu seberapa aku mencintaimu. #ArminCS05 Challenge entry

_An entry for Commander Erwin Smith's birthday. Hey, there Commander, hope you don't mind having your life decreased one year._ #no

Dan sebuah fict yang dibuat untuk mengisi challenge #ArminCS05

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayaka Hajime

**Warnings : **Boys love, EruMin, writing errors, dialog ekstra minim,

SPOILER FROM MANGA. YANG TIDAK MENERIMA SPOILER DIMOHON MEMBACA MANGANYA TERLEBIH DAHULU.

* * *

**Jetzt siehst du mich**

Rasanya baru kemarin (atau kemarinnya lagi?) ia duduk berhadapan dengan Erwin, melakukan kontak mata dan berbincang santai tentang dunia di luar dinding. Tentang apa-apa saja yang ada di luar sana. Binatang-binatang yang tidak pernah dilihat di dalam dinding. Tentang ikan paus yang jika sudah tua besarnya dapat melebihi rumah wali kota, tentang jerapah yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Titan kelas tiga hingga empat meter. Kemudian Erwin mulai bercerita tentang laut, sebuah daerah perairan yang luas, di mana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada lantai biru seperti karpet yang ditebar, seperti kaca yang bening dan kau dapat melihat pantulan wajahmu di sana. Tidak lupa bagaimana air itu dapat membeku di musim dingin, dan kau dapat menaikinya dengan aman. Lihatlah ke bawah dan perhatikanlah, bagaimana ikan dapat tetap berenang dengan bebas di dalam air di bawah lapisan es yang kau injak itu. Cerita yang menarik hati, mengingatkannya pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika ia dan Eren membuka-buka buku ensiklopedi tebal tentang dunia luar dan berkomitmen bersama untuk melihat apa yang namanya 'laut' –yang pada hari itu hanya terdengar seperti mitos dan dongeng anak-anak yang dibuat para tentara agar calon-calon anggota peminat _Scouting Legion_ bertambah, karena lebih mudah mengintimidasi seseorang dari kecil, dan hal itu telah terbukti berhasil jika melihat kesungguhan Eren Jeager yang benar-benar telah masuk ke bagian tersebut, abaikan alasan khusus lainnya– dengan mata mereka sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, sang Komandan mulai mengiming-imingi Armin dengan cerita lain. Cerita yang kalau dilogika sulit diterima akal pikiran, mengingat banyaknya Titan tersebar di luar sana, tapi toh Armin memilih percaya saja pada kekasihnya itu. Kedua bola mata besar sewarna batu safir bersinar cerah kala ia mendapati kata 'aurora' 'pelangi', dan 'konstelasi' beresonansi di udara dekat dengan indera pendengarnya. Seumur-umur Armin tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, bagaimana jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan antusias dan kaki-kakinya gatal ingin berlari keluar mencari fenomena alam yang dikaguminya dari bocah. Tentu belum pernah, bukankah ia belum pernah mendengarkan cerita seperti ini sebelumnya? Lebih detilnya, dari orang yang pernah melihatnya sendiri.

Telinganya terus memperhatikan tiap-tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir sang Komandan, suara bass dengan nada yang tenang. Tenang, tidak datar, Erwin bukan Korporal Levi, dan tidak peduli berapapun orang yang sudah mengatakannya, bagi Armin suara Komandan Erwin yang seringkali menemaninya dalam waktu-waktu tenang sebelum tidur adalah yang terbaik. Satu-satunya yang dapat menghapuskan ingatannya dalam jangka waktu beberapa jam dan melupakan kenangan buruk ataupun masalah yang hinggap di hatinya, memberikan damai sejahtera yang cukup adiktif, sekalipun hanya sementara dan tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Terkadang suara itu akan terdengar seperti anak kecil yang dengan semangat mudanya menceritakan suatu pengalaman tak terlupakan kepada kawan-kawannya yang berbaris, duduk anteng memandanginya dengan binar mata balita di depan permen warna-warni _tutti-frutti_.

Armin pun begitu.

Melihat, terus memandang dan mendengarkan, karena ia sangat menghargai saat-saat berharganya, berdua dengan kekasihnya dalam satu ruangan dan bercengkerama sambil sesekali melemparkan candaan atau ejekan, terkadang godaan kecil yang memaksa bibir Armin tersenyum dan rona pipi muncul tanpa kira-kira –menghiasi kulit putih porselen macam bangsawan wanita yang sering menghamburkan uang demi kecantikan. Ha, bahkan Armin lebih cantik dari mereka secara natural– karena ia tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Bukankah waktu sangat berharga? Jangan lupakan kemungkinan terburuknya, bahwa mereka bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya pada detik pertama ketika pintu terbuka. Tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin saja ada Titan Shifter yang datang membunuh mereka, atau manusia yang ingin merebut posisi Komandan, atau siapapun, apapun. Banyak kemungkinan dan kedua taktikus_ Scouting Legion_ itu sudah mengerti, satu hal yang membuat barang satu detik hidup mereka tidak ternilai.

Hidup.

Topik utama setelah cerita menyenangkan yang terlontarkan dalam suasana 'pasangan bahagia', yang mengganti atmosfer menjadi lebih berat dan mencekam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka, Armin." Bisikan sayang, dikeluarkan saat keduanya sedang berpelukan erat. Erwin mengelus surai-surai keemasan di kepala kekasihnya yang tengah terisak karena penjelasan Erwin bahwa ia ingin punya waktu berdua dengan Armin sebelum melaksanakan tugas mereka selanjutnya. Bukan kenapa-kenapa, hanya firasat buruk yang kebetulan lewat. Itu saja. "Untukmu, akan kulakukan apapun."

"Jangan bodoh," Mencengkeram kain kemeja lebih erat, menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu kau akan melakukan apapun untukku –diluar jam kerja, dengan peran Komandan Pasukan."

Tepat. Erwin tidak dapat membantahnya sedikitpun, Armin memang benar. Levi sendiri pernah mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang berhati lembut, karenanya Levi tidak akan mentolerir superiornya bertindak ceroboh dengan perannya yang campur aduk antara 'Komandan' dan 'kekasih'.

"Biarkan aku melindungimu, sebagai kekasih dan Komandanmu, dengan caraku sendiri." Menjatuhkan diri ke depan, Erwin membiarkan kepala Armin bersandar pada bantal besarnya, tangan masih enggan melepaskan genggamannya dari pundak lelaki yang mungkin sudah kepala tiga –lebih dari dua kali umur pemuda mungil di hadapannya– dan lebih tinggi dua puluh sembilan sentimeter darinya. Segelintir air masih tertinggal di pelupuk mata Armin, membuat matanya tampak seperti laut yang berombak dan menyebarkan airnya ke luar area. Hidungnya memerah setelah menangis dan kantung mata terlihat pula di sana.

Erwin membuatnya menangis.

Menghela napasnya, Erwin melepaskan genggaman itu dari pundaknya, menyatukan jari-jari mereka. Tangan yang sangat kecil, sangat mungil dan menjadikan tangannya tampak seperti raksasa. Mencium punggung tangan, menampilkan rona merah di wajah Armin dengan kontras lebih tua.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Repetisi. "Hingga akhir, aku akan melindungimu."

"E-ehm..." Gelagapan, bingung mau bicara apa, tidak dapat menentukan fokus pandangan. Terlalu dekat. Wajah itu terlalu dekat. Aroma _peppermint_, panasnya napas mengenai wajah. Tidak, langit-langit tidak terlihat. Tidak, tidak tahu harus melihat ke mana. Harus cari solusi. Tutup mata. "Un." Mengangguk pelan.

Detik berikutnya yang dapat dirasakan oleh Armin hanyalah genggaman tangan yang semakin erat, disusul dengan serangan yang cukup ganas. Bibir bertemu bibir, gigi bertemu gigi, dansa lidah erotis, dominasi dari yang lebih tua, erangan tertahan, deru napas memburu.

Tangan-tangan kekar mulai melepaskan kancing baju, menjamah tiap inci kulit yang terekspos, agak terburu-buru, dengan sentuhan yang agak kasar, seolah tidak ada hari esok. Lidah meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan, mengisap kulit hingga berwarna ungu kemerahan.

"E-Erwin–" Suara itu. Oh, suara dengan nada tinggi itu menyuarakan namanya, sensual. Begitu indah terdengar telinga, begitu manis dan Erwin tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendengarnya. Karena Armin miliknya seutuhnya. Mulai dari ujung kaki hingga tiap helai rambutnya. Peduli setan dengan olok-olok over-protektif. Armin yang kecil, mungil dan dianggap semua orang lemah tapi memiliki otak setajam paruh buruh rajawali, Armin miliknya.

"Armin…" Mengecup keningnya lembut. "Buka matamu, Armin." Kelopak mata itu bergetar, perlahan-lahan membuka dengan gerakan tirai terbuka, menunjukkan biru langit siang pada dunia. Erwin tersenyum senang, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia setiap menatap mata itu, polos, bersih, dalam, sungguh sesuatu yang sulit diungkapkan.

Ciuman lembut, hanya bibir yang saling menempel tanpa gerakan tambahan, singkat sebelum kemudian senyum itu ditunjukkan kembali. Senyuman sang Komandan yang hanya beberapa orang yang pernah melihatnya, dan Armin mendapat satu senyuman spesial yang tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Satu yang membuatnya tersipu malu dan kagum karena menyadari adanya eksistensi manusia berwajah Dewa.

"Lihatlah aku saja saat ini, kau tak perlu melihat yang lain. Kau hanya butuh aku–" Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher, menjilat hingga ke belakang telinga, berhenti. "–akan kubuat kau terbang ke langit ke tujuh, Armin."

Lagi, Armin tidak bisa menjawab, tubuhnya terasa lemah dan tak bertenaga. Tercekat, seolah ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Malam itu, suara terdengar cukup keras. Mustahil untuk orang di balik pintu untuk tidak mendengarkan. Hal lain diabaikan, macam dunia milik berdua. Erwin Smith menghabiskan tiga jam di ranjang, meluangkan waktu untuk mencicipi cemilan berupa anak di bawah umur yang dapat dibilang peri asmara, memikat dan meminta untuk dimakan. Armin Arlert membiarkan predator memangsanya dengan pasrah, hanya melenguh keenakan dan mendesah dan mengerang, tanpa ada kemampuan –ralat, keinginan– untuk melawan.

Malam itu damai dan kebahagiaan menyelimuti. Segala hal buruk disingkirkan, masalah dilupakan sejenak.

Bagaimanapun juga, mimpi buruk selalu datang.

Keesokan harinya, Erwin dan Armin menjalankan misi di tempat berbeda. Armin menemani Mikasa dan Eren, dan Erwin bersama dengan Levi.

Hari di mana Reiner dan Berthold memberikan konfesi akan keberadaan mereka sebagai _Shifter_.

Ia segera mencari Armin begitu mendengar kabar kemunculan kedua pembawa bencana lima tahun yang lalu itu di depan kekasihnya yang dulu kehilangan keluarga karena _Colossal Titan_ dan _Armored Titan_. Bagaimana kabar pemuda itu? Bagaimana perasaannya? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia terluka? Apa dia terbunuh? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Ada Eren, ada Mikasa, banyak murid yang termasuk sepuluh besar di sana. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Armin pasti baik-baik saja. Ia pasti–

"–_pada akhirnya–" _

–sial.

Kalimat prajurit itu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Kepanikannya bertambah parah. Erwin terus berlari dan berlari. Melompat, menembakkan peralatan manuver tiga dimensinya ke gedung-gedung, berharap ia segera sampai di lokasi Armin berada. Cepat, cepat, cepat. Kenapa informasi datang terlambat, sialan. Paranoid, mulai berpikir ada pengkhianat yang sengaja menunda informasi dan menutupi kenyataan.

Hanya ketika ia sampai dan melihat wajah kekasihnya, ia dapat bernapas lega. Meskipun begitu ada rasa mengganjal di hatinya.

Armin terluka.

Wajahnya babak belur, dan ia bisa melihat kaki yang berjalan agak diseret. Bengkak? Memar? Kenapa? Kekhawatiran terus melanda, tidak menyisakan tempat untuk logikanya bekerja.

Terima kasih pada Hanji, jika saja wanita itu tidak memaksanya beralih perhatian dengan mencengkeram erat kakinya, ia tidak akan dapat berpikir logis –apalagi merancang strategi– dan segera bertindak untuk bekerja.

Sebagai Komandan.

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain fokus pada tujuan, mengambil kembali Eren dan pergi dari situ secepatnya. Hanya ada tatapan khawatir yang dipasang dan senyuman yang berkata "Aku baik-baik saja" ditujukan pada Erwin, sekalipun itu tidak mengurangi kekhawatirannya sedikitpun.

Firasat Erwin semalam benar-benar terjadi. Buruk, sangat buruk. Ia tidak dapat melindungi Armin, dan bahkan satu-satunya harapan umat manusia untuk bangkit kembali pun lenyap.

Pikiran itu, yang muncul di benak Erwin, tidak lain dengan yang ada di dalam otak Armin yang sinkron dengannya. Hanya saja di lain waktu. Tepatnya beberapa menit setelah itu, di saat keadaan semakin memburuk dan memburuk. Ketegangan yang mencekam dan ketakutan yang melanda semua orang. Kehancuran yang seolah datang mendekat ditandai dengan banyaknya Titan yang datang menyerang, baik menyerang Titan Shifter, maupun para pasukan. Beberapa termakan, yang lain tercengang, ketakutan. Erwin–

"SERANG!"

…Erwin? Tunggu, Erwin, ERWIN––

"KOMANDAN ERWIN!"

Kedua mata membesar, terbelalak, menatap horor pada pria yang terlepas dari kuda tunggangannya, yang tangan setia menahan pedangnya. Ekspresinya tidak berubah, wajah seorang tentara yang dengan keteguhannya maju tanpa rasa takut, mematikan segala indera yang ada, menahan rasa sakit dan keinginan individualis untuk lari, menjauhi kematian. Armin terus menoleh, kudanya semakin lambat, tidak bisa berhenti melihat.

Komandan Erwin, Erwin, Erwinnya, jika sedikit saja, jika dia tidak menolongnya, tangannya masih ada di dalam mulut Titan. Ia harus kembali, harus. Ia harus berbalik, berlari menuju Erwin, dan melepaskannya dari Titan. Armin harus membunuh Titan itu. Ya, ya, ia akan membunuhnya. Armin akan membunuhnya dan kemudian mengobati Erwin dan–

"SERANG!"

–Erwin?!

"Majulah, laksanakan tugas." Adalah pesan yang ditangkap oleh Armin saat itu. Ia melihat kedua mata Erwin. Tajam, serius. Ia bersungguh-sungguh. Mata itu, tertuju pada Armin. Tidak kepada pasukan yang lain, tapi Armin. Kedua pasang manik safir bertemu, saling berpandangan. Yang satu dengan kesungguhan dan keyakinan seratus persen, Armin dengan teror dan kekhawatiran luar biasa.

Armin masih tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Erwin sendirian. Mungkin para atasan akan marah karena ia mengutamakan perasaannya, tapi Erwin–

Saat itu, Armin menangkapnya.

Gerakan bibir, kalimat tanpa suara.

"Kumohon, majulah."

Sejenak, Armin terbelalak.

_"Aku akan melindungimu dengan caraku, sebagai komandan dan kekasihmu."_

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Armin menutup mata, membalas dengan tatapan mata tajam yang sama sekali tidak mencerminkan Armin Arlert, bocah lemah yang gampang sesak napas dan kecapekan. Kemudian Armin berbalik dan melaksanakan penyerangan, menyerang maju terus dan terus. Berjuang sekuat tenaga demi umat manusia–

–karena bahkan kekasihnya merelakan tangan kanannya.

Hari ini, mereka telah kembali dari medan perang luar dinding dan berada di dalam kota.

Sekembalinya mereka, semua orang mengurusi bagian masing-masing. Dan Armin, memohon kepada Korporal Levi, untuk diberi tugas mengurusi Erwin.

Oh, kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan ekspresi Levi ketika Armin berteriak lantang, memohon dengan wajah berurai air mata dan berlutut agar diizinkan untuk melakukan pekerjaan menjadi perawat Komandannya itu. Dan betapa bahagianya Armin kala Levi mengiyakan.

Jangan salah, Levi tidak merasa kasihan. Sedikitpun tidak, ia hanya ingin membuat Armin berutang budi padanya dan membayar utang pada Erwin.

Karena alasan itulah saat ini ia berada di dalam ruangan Erwin. Sang Komandan sendiri tertidur pulas di atas ranjang putih, tangan kanannya yang hilang hingga ke dekat siku terbalut perban yang bertorehkan darah.

Armin memeras handuk yang terendam di dalam baskom dan membawanya mendekati Erwin. Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Erwin, menepis poni yang menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan, Armin mulai mengusapkan kain lembut dan dingin itu ke wajah Erwin dengan lembut, menghilangkan debu dan keringat yang mengotori wajah tampannya.

Ia tidak bisa tersenyum, tidak. Ketika kekasihnya sedang seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin bisa ia tersenyum? Belum lagi mengingat bahwa ia hampir saja melawan perintah hanya untuk keinginan egoisnya ketika Erwin mengesampingkan apa yang jadi miliknya dan berkorban untuk yang lain.

Sekalipun ia tahu Erwin terpaksa, tidak peduli meskipun dia mengelaknya sekuat tenaga. Armin mengenalnya, dan ia paham betul kapan Erwin berbohong dengan memakai topengnya.

Begitu Armin selesai membasuh wajah Erwin, ia menurunkan handuknya, mulai mengusap lehernya. Matanya tidak dapat terlepas dari pria itu, hatinya terus bergejolak ingin memeluk dan menangis, meminta maaf karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengganggu Erwin. Ia ingin pria yang workaholic itu beristirahat.

Armin terdiam, terus memandangi wajah itu, tangan kiri bergerak mengelus pipi, tangan kanan menggenggam tangan kiri pujaan hati.

Mendekatkan wajah, mengecup bibir.

"Erwin…" Tangan gemetaran. "Erwin…" Ia membawa tangan kiri itu ke depan dada, menggenggamnya dengan erat, seolah ia takut Erwin akan kehilangan tangan kirinya juga. Selalu, selalu dan selalu, ia terus mencoba memikirkan hal positif tetapi tidak bisa. Sebelum ia yakin Erwin baik-baik saja, ia tidak bisa. Banyak yang bisa diambil, misalnya saja ia bisa bersyukur karena Erwin tidak dimakan dan masih hidup, hanya kehilangan tangan kanan. Itu lebih baik daripada hanya tangan kanannya yang tersisa. Tidak, dia tidak suka keduanya. Yang terakhir, kumohon jangan sampai terjadi. Tidak, Erwin tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Erwin tidak kenapa-kenapa. Komandan tidak mati, dia masih di sini, masih bernapas. Aku belum kehilangan dia. Belum…Belum.

Belum.

Ya, belum, tapi suatu hari nanti Erwin akan menghilang. Dia akan menghilang. Sama halnya seperti tangan kanannya yang hilang dalam beberapa detik, Erwin akan hilang perlahan-lahan. Erwin akan pergi, dia akan pergi dan tidak kembali. Erwin akan–

"–meninggalkanku sendirian."

Dua kata itu keluar dalam bisikan pelan yang hanya Armin yang tahu. Begitu lirih hingga tertelan angin.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi saat pikirannya terus berpacu. Menciptakan bayang-bayang masa depan yang mungkin terjadi, mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terlintas, segala kondisi yang terimajinasi dari apa yang sekarang terpampang di depan mata. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya untuk tertunduk dengan badan membungkuk, tangan masih menggenggam erat –lebih erat– Erwin. Kalut. Tenggelam dalam bayangan ketakutan dan kepanikan, bahkan ia tidak sadar Erwin sudah bangun sedari tadi hingga jemari dalam genggamannya bergerak dan suara itu membawanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Armin? Aku belum mati."

Tersenyum lembut, si bodoh ini. Bahkan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa tersenyum?

"Erwin, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu? T-tanganmu..." Armin dengan segera melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan, membuat Erwin dalam hati tertawa sebentar karena menyadari apa yang ditanyakan oleh Armin persis sama dengan yang ia pikirkan kemarin ketika kedua Titan pembawa masalah muncul dan menyerang.

"Selama kau di sampingku, aku tidak apa-apa."Erwin menjawab dengan senyum masih terpasang, tangan kiri menepuk-nepuk kepala Armin seperti mengelus anak kucing. Menarik, bagaimana wajah yang tadinya kusam itu bisa langsung bersemu merah dengan satu kalimat pendek.

"Jangan gombal, Komandan."

Tertawa.

"Sungguhan. Ah, tapi lebih baik aku tanya Eren bagaimana agar bisa jadi Titan. Sepertinya punya kemampuan untuk menjadi Titan dan melakukan regenerasi bukanlah prospek yang buruk." Melirik tangannya, menoleh kembali ke arah Armin, pasang seringai paling jahil. "Satu tangan akan kurang memuaskan, ya kan?"

Kepiting rebus. Ya, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus kalau tidak lebih merah lagi. Armin heran dengan Komandan yang masih bisa bercanda dengan topik hilangnya tangannya sendiri, tapi Armin tidak bisa melawan, dengan cepat ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan memeluk Erwin, menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya karena ia sangat lega Erwin tidak berubah.

"O-ow, ow, ow. Armin?"

"Tolong diam sebentar."

"…?"

"B-biarkan begini, sebentar."

Heran dengan tindakan mendadak Armin, tetapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Erwin hanya bisa mengangkat tangan kirinya membalas pelukan Armin dalam diam yang menenangkan. Hanya ada suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi, sesekali burung hantu. Kemudian detakan yang terus terasa di kulitnya, degup jantung yang terdengar hingga keluar. Cepat, sangat cepat.

Pelukan Armin menjadi lebih erat beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyangga tubuhnya di atas Erwin, tersenyum seperti Armin yang seharusnya, Armin yang dicintai oleh Erwin.

"Selamat datang kembali, Komandan."

Tak kuasa menahan dirinya lagi, Erwin mencoba duduk. Mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dengan satu tangan. Armin membantunya, menarik kedua bahunya untuk maju ke depan. Memberi ciuman di pipi kanan dan kiri, kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kecil pemuda tersebut, ia membalas, "Aku pulang Armin. Aku pulang."

Setelah sedikit acara kangen-kangenan (peluk, cium dan cumbu mesra sesaat), Erwin mulai menghibur Armin yang masih kelihatan sedikit murung dengan cerita dunia luar, seperti biasa. Erwin tengah menceritakan tentang danau di tengah hutan ketika sebuah ide masuk ke otaknya.

"Hei, Armin, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji."

Menelengkan kepala. "Janji?"

"Ya, kau dan aku. Suatu saat, kita akan ke tempat itu, ke danau yang ada di tengah hutan di luar dinding. Kita akan menaiki perahu di malam hari dan melihat bintang di atas langit. Apa kau tahu? Dulu waktu Levi masih baru, aku pernah membawanya ke sana. Tempat yang indah, di mana air yang bening memantulkan bayangan langit penuh bintang. Rasanya seperti berjalan di langit. Kunang-kunang bercahaya cerah berterbangan, seperti bintang jatuh. Lalu ketika daun di pohon jatuh, langit itu seperti berpendar kemudian menyatu kembali. Tidakkah sangat indah? Kau bisa membayangkannya kan, Armin?" Bercerita dengan semangat anak muda, tanpa ingat umur sudah kepala tiga.

Ah, tunggu. Mungkin itu sebabnya Korporal Levi suka kebersihan. Bukankah air hanya bisa memantulkan bayangan dengan sempurna seperti kaca jika benar-benar bersih dan murni? Oh, baiklah. Mungkin ini patut diselidiki.

Armin membayangkan sejenak. Dia dan Erwin. Berdua. Naik perahu. Di malam hari. Menikmati pemandangan alam yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

Di luar dinding.

"Tunggu, kalau di luar dinding bagaimana bisa kita ke sana? Apa tidak berbahaya?"

"Waktu dulu sudah malam dan sangat gelap, aku dan Levi–" decakan pelan, cemburu "–bebas berkeliaran. Tapi kali ini, kita akan jalan-jalan seharian."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja, setelah kita mengambil alih dunia luar dinding!" Armin takjub. Ia yakin sedari dulu bahwa Komandannya punya ambisi besar melenyapkan Titan, tapi tidak untuknya. Tidak, yang barusan jelas-jelas ia ingin mengamankan tempat agar mereka bisa berkencan berdua. "Jika kita bisa ke rumah Dr. Jeager, mungkin aku bisa temukan apa yang menyebabkan Eren memiliki kemampuan berubah menjadi titan, saat itu aku bisa kembalikan tanganku. Lalu kita akan lakukan kencan itu. Bagaimana Armin, kau setuju?"

Entah. Tidak tahu. Setuju? Iyakah? Tentu Armin mau, tapi iyakah?

"Armin?"

"…Tidak." Ekspresi sedih kembali muncul. "Aku...asal aku bisa bersama denganmu, asal kau melihatku, aku tidak masalah."

'Karena waktu sangat berharga dan kau dapat kehilangan nyawamu kapan saja', Erwin sendiri yang mengatakannya. Dan melakukan hal itu sama dengan menghabiskan waktu. Sekalipun memang mereka sudah mendedikasikan hidup mereka sebagai tentara.

"Kumohon, selama kita masih bersama –selama kita masih hidup– berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." Serius. Satu dari sedikit sekali kesempatan untuk melihat Armin Arlert yang serius.

Erwin menarik kekasihnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan melumat bibirnya. Kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan, bukankah itu sama dengan Armin meminta Erwin untuk menikahinya? Jika memang begitu, Erwin akan melakukannya, tanpa disuruh sekalipun ia akan melakukannya.

"Mhh...Hahaha," Erwin tertawa, lagi. Entah kenapa dia sendiri heran masih bisa tertawa lepas. "Tentu saja, aku akan menikahimu, Armin. Tak perlu kau minta."

"APA–"

Satu tangan sudah cukup mendiamkan Armin, menarik lehernya dan membawanya dalam cumbuan panas.

'Tidak peduli sekalipun hal yang terburuk terjadi, asalkan terus bersama denganmu aku sudah senang. Mati pun tak menyesal.'

Melepaskan lidahnya dari tautan, Erwin menjilat bibirnya sejenak.

"_Jetzt siehst du mich, meine liebe."_ [1]

**~END~**

* * *

**Footnotes : **

[1]Jetzt siehst du mich, meine liebe(German) : Sekarang kau lihat aku, sayangku.

* * *

WOOOOOOOZ~~~~~

Dan saya marathon ngetik benda super panjang ini dalam 5 jam. Bayangkan, 5 JAM.

Oke, saya selalu kebingungan buat bikin ending yang pas, saya nggak ngerti lagi harus digimanain. Buat bahan fangirling bertebaran yang cuman nyempil-nyempil, saya minta maaf soalnya saya lagi konslet kelaperan tapi ga bisa brenti nulis keburu ide hilang melayang terbang.

Ini sebenernya udah kepikiran lama tapi susah ngetiknya (dan hasilnya ga sesuai harapan, gomen). Tapi tolong dimaklumi, berbulan-bulan sudah saya ga nulis dan baru kemarin ngasih fic RiRen rada lumayan (saya udah pesimis bakal ancur sebelumnya. Ternyata ga sehancur yang saya kira)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Segala kritik dan saran secara sopan saya terima. Kecuali untuk fanwar dan pairing war saya gak mau terima. Danke.


End file.
